Hello
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: Tawni listens to her mind and finds she's not the person she wants to be
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a sad little poem/story one-shot I had to write. This is Tawni talking, in case you didn't notice. I was inspired by the song Hello by Evanescence and Her Reflection by ThatBrightSmile, formerly SonnyChadFan. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance, Apple iPods, or Evanescence's awesome song Hello. If I owned that stuff, I'd be RICH! **

Hello

I grabbed my iPod,

Put on Evanescence,

Played Hello then closed my eyes.

Who was I?

Who were my friends?

What was I?

My best friend, Linae, caused me problems.

Why did I put up with it?

She may not know.

But every time we talked,

I felt like something in me just died a horrible death,

But was still alive.

My past Halloween parties destroyed,

Because of her.

I was mean to the boys of my cast,

Rude to Zora,

Especially to Sonny.

Innocent, little Sonny.

The aforementioned girl walked in,

Smiled, noticed I was down.

I said I wasn't.

Why should I?

I'm happy.

And pretty.

But not really.

She left and I turned back to myself in the mirror.

I couldn't find myself.

My eyes were a dark abyss.

My hair a covering of my insecurity.

The frown etched on my face.

Where had I gone?

What happened?

Was this the real me?

Or was I gone?

Like my spirit.

I sing along, tears bubbling in my eyes.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing._

_Hello, I'm your mind,_

_Giving you someone to talk to, Hello._

Could I go back to myself,

Where ever it was?

Or was I stuck pretending to be something,

I'm not?

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I'll know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken, Hello_

_I'm the light living for you so you can't hide_

_Don't cry._

Too late.

I was.

I didn't want to.

But I couldn't stop the cascade of tears.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping. Hello._

_I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday._

But that was disappearing.

Who would save me?

Hello?

**Review?**


	2. Hear You Me

** Two updates in one day! Oh yeah! I wrote this chapter for my BFF fried shrimp. In the last chapter, I was kind of mad at her and I was saying the things I didn't like, then went into more Tawni stuff. So I'm apologizing. And even though she probably will never read this, I feel better now. But this is sad. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Do you even have to read this to know I don't own SWAC or Hear You Me. But it is a great song. I would recommend listening to it while you read.**

Hello, Chapter 2

_Dear Sonny,_

_ I know I told you that you weren't my best friend. That you would never be. That I wanted you to get lost and never come back. But I was really just jealous. Of you._

_ There were 5 things I hated. The first was your looks. You had that perfect dark hair that was all the rage. It looked so much easier to care for than mine. Your eyes were always perfect and you looked good in EVERYTHING._

_ Next was your sense of humor. You had the best scripts and sketch ideas. You may not have known it, but I loved all of your sketches. You could retort with anything from, "But you never even tried miss perfect!" to "Yes, and the sky is green." You had an awesome sense of sarcasm and I wished I could say things like you did._

_ After was your family. You had such a loving mom. She spent loads of time with you and supported you with whatever you did. My mom just cares about what jobs I do and how famous I am. You seemed to care about me more than my mom does._

_ Then was your boyfriend. Yes, I know, I was jealous of you and Chad. You see, I have never had a real, long-term boyfriend. You had everything you wanted with Chad. Who knows? You could have gotten married and had kids. But that's all gone now._

_ Lastly, I was jealous of the way you could be yourself. I wanted to have that courage, I really did. I wanted to be able to talk to Hayden and be myself that one time. I wanted to have the courage to be myself. And maybe he would have liked me if I had. Who knows what could have happened if I was myself. But I grew up being fake and that was the way it will stay. _

_ But, in honor of you I'll try to be myself. At least for one day, no matter who's around. _

_ I miss you Sonny, I really do. If that guy hadn't been such a jerk, he would have seen where he was going and wouldn't have crashed into you. He said he was sorry, but sorry didn't cut it. He killed you, and every bit of hope in me. You made everyone around you a better person. You were destined to change the world. Yet with your death, I think you did. For one second, I bet everyone in the US stopped wanting to kill somebody when they heard the news. So many people didn't like you, and they were just jealous. But in that moment, they wondered what their life would be like if you were still here. Someone didn't die because you did. You should be proud of yourself._

_ Two weeks ago at your funeral I cried and cried. I may have just realized it, but you were my best friend. They always say you never realize what you have until you're gone. And I guess I didn't. _

_ Chad, your mom, and our entire cast, including me, said all this really nice stuff. Even Portlyn said something nice about you. Heck, even Penelope had a message for you. From jail. It was actually kind of nice. It was sad to see you dead. Your face looked so lifeless and dull. Chad's niece was even there. She wanted to know why you were all cooped up in there. It's sad to see someone like you dead at only 23. _

_ Your manager called me and told me you were offered a movie role an hour before the crash. She said you were driving to see her when you got in the crash. She thinks it's all her fault. She came to the funeral and cried so much. She even made a short speech._

_ Chad told me something you wouldn't believe. Remember when I said you could have gotten married? That time was closer than you thought. Chad showed me the box he had in his pocket for days. It used to contain a ring. He was going to propose to you. He put it in the coffin with you after you died, saying he would always love you. What about that?_

_ But I visited your grave alone two days ago. It was so covered in flowers I couldn't see the stone. You were really loved. I observed a little girl walk up to the grave and stand beside me. She started crying. I didn't realize who it was until she put down the flowers. It was your soon to be niece. She gave me a hug and burst into tears at your grave. I tried to placate her, but it was too late. I stayed with her for the entire 15 minutes she cried. She loved you, you know that? _

_ I got the role you were going to get. They knew it would be for the best. Would you be happy with that? How is heaven? Can you go rock climbing? Nico told me you could, but I'm not sure._

_ Well, this letter is done. I'll deliver it to your grave right now._

_ Love, __Tawni_

I looked over the letter. It reminded me of this song I heard called Hear you Me.

_There's no one in town that I know._

_ You gave me someplace to go._

_ I never said thank you for that._

_ Thought I might get one more chance._

Sonny really was my best friend. I remembered when stayed at her house when I fired my mom as my manager. She gave me a place to go and did everything I wanted her to do. Did I say thank you? No, I did not.

_May angels lead you in._

_ Hear you me my friend._

_ On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_ Let angels lead you in._

You deserved better than to die. But everything happened for a reason.

_And If you were with me tonight_

_ I'd sing to you just one more time._

_ A song for a heart so big_

_ God wouldn't let it live._

Only the good die young. Only the people who have the power to change the world will die as no more than a young woman. She had such a big heart she couldn't live. I don't know why.

_May angels lead you in._

_ Hear you me my friend._

_ On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_ May angels lead you in._

_ May angels lead you in._

**In memory of Louis, March 2009-January 2010. You were a really cute kitten! (Louis was Fried Shrimp's kitty who died at 9 months)**

**Oh yeah, I'll try to get out the next chapter of TWC around Christmas. I have severe writers block for that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL BAG OF M&Ms!**


End file.
